Experience Level
Levels are used to measure the general strength and combat abilities of a character. The level cap is currently 30, for player characters. NPC's, however, can reach levels beyond Level 30 under special circumstances. Experience (XP) Experience is earned by completing races, missions, as well as defeating enemies. It is tracked by the purple bar directly below the power loadout at the bottom of the screen. Once the bar is filled, the player progresses to the next level, with each subsequent level requiring more experience than the last. Completing the introductory mission, The Awakening, brings the player to level three. Gaining a Level Also referred to as "dinging", gaining a level will instantly restore full health and power and increase the player's stats, as well as knocking back any opponents in the area. Players will also earn one power point on even levels (2, 4, 6 etc.) and one skill point on odd levels (3, 5, 7 etc.), resulting in a total of 15 power points and a minimum of 24 skill points at 30. Skill points can also be earned by completing feats. Note that upon character creation one skill point is permanently assigned to your initial weapon of choice. In the character selection screen, it is possible to purchase instant advancements to level 25 (1000 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash) or level 30 and Combat Rating 170 (4500 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash). This is also available in Character Creation, additionally if you already have at least a character at level 4, you can skip any character to level 4 (and skip the tutorial) for free. Unlockable Content As player characters progress in levels, they will also gain access to new areas and powers. NPC level While NPCs, or mobs, also have their own level, it is usually not very indicative. For most of them, the level is the same as the involved mission's level, including bosses, meaning that bosses would be the same level as the mobs in the same mission despite being much more dangerous. Even among bosses, the level does not reflect their combat prowess correctly, as it take into account whether the boss is supposed to be soloed or fought as a group. Cheetah is very easy for a level 30, but Bizarro is at level 13 while being far more lethal. Tips *Do not waste time grinding enemies for XP - the amount they give is minimal. *Do as many bounties, side missions and races as possible - doing only main storyline missions will not get you to level 30 (pre-DLC). *Tap the loot button (default Ctrl) after every fight - extra gear, cash and styles will make a good investment towards your level 30 exploits. *Leveling as a group is faster and safer, particularly on a PvP server. *If someone not in your group is attacking an enemy or activating an object you need for a quest, go over and attack/be alongside them - in most cases it will count towards your quest objectives. *Don't forget you can use Supercharge and Soder Cola to help you out in a pinch. *Spending a point into Speed Force, Supersonic or Rocket-assisted Glide at level 9 will significantly reduce your travel times. *Complete feats to unlock extra skill points to give you an edge in combat. See also *Combat Rating *The DCUO Ladder *Augments Category:Gameplay